1. Field of the Invention
Nestable multi-section boat assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, fishermen and other sportsmen that desire a small boat for use on lakes and the like, were forced to carry the boat on a trailer or removably attached in a supported position on an automobile or station wagon. The transportation of boats in the above-described manner is not only inconvenient but hazardous.
A major object of the present invention is to eliminate the inconvenience of transporting a small boat, and this object being achieved by providing a compact, light weight multi-section assembly that is transported to a desired body of water in a nested configuration, and the assembly upon the body of water being reached being expanded by the sections being placed end-to-end and removably interlocked with one another to provide a stable buoyant boat that is particularly adapted for fishing purposes.
Another object of the invention is to supply a multi-section boat assembly that can be fabricated from standard commercially available materials, is inexpensive to produce, simple and easy to use, and one that may be retailed at a sufficiently low price as to encourage the widespread use thereof.
A further object of the invention is to supply a multi-section boat which when either in the nested position or separated into individual components may be used in the home for decorative or storage purposes.